Electronic musical audio composition generation systems are known. Many electronic musical systems generate audio data compatible with personal and commercial multimedia players. Many electronic musical systems also provide procedural generation which is used by expert musicians. With many known electronic musical audio composition systems, in order to compose audio, the operator must manually specify the modulation of each source audio sample into an output composition. With other known electronic musical systems, the operator is not a musician at all, and a computer is relied upon for musical ingenuity. Either of these approaches are known to have significant limitations and drawbacks.
The popular software by Apple, Logic Pro X, 2002-2017 is an example of a computer-based audio data compositing system, and more specifically the fabrication of composite audio data from source audio data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,576 to Suzuki, Sakama and Tamura discloses a device and method for forming waveform based on a combination of unit waveforms including loop waveform segments, known in the art as a “sampler.” Now in the modern era any computer is capable of implementing the rudimentary function of a sampler. This technique is called “sampling.” dates back to the origins of electronic music, and is effective in enabling artists to create very novel music due to the reassembly of sound, much the way that multiple sounds can be heard at once by the human ear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,212 to Rigopulos and Egozy discloses a system wherein the user is expected to have a low level of skill in music, yet still be capable of creating music with the system. The method requires that skilled musicians create and embed content within an apparatus ahead of its use, such that an operator can use the apparatus to create music according to particular musical generation procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,487,176 to Wieder discloses a music and sound that varies from one playback to another playback.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,140 to Severson and Quinn discloses a continuous sound by concatenating selected digital sound segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,304,988 to Terrell, Mansbridge, Reiss and De Man discloses a system and method for performing automatic audio production using semantic data.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,357,847 to Huet, Ulrich and Babinet discloses a method and device for the automatic or semi-automatic composition of multimedia sequence.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,022,287 to Yamashita, Miajima, Takai, Sako, Terauchi, Sasaki and Sakai discloses a music composition data reconstruction device, music composition data reconstruction method, music content reproduction device, and music content reproduction method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,663 to Aoki and Sugiura discloses a method and device for automatic music composition employing music template information.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,217 to Pachet discloses an automatic music continuation method and device. Pachet is vague, based upon hypothetical advances in machine learning, and certainly makes no disclosure of a system for the enumeration of music.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,909 to Krikorian discloses a continuous play background music system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,819,126 to Krikorian and McCluskey discloses a distributed control for a continuous play background music system.